A relationship in the making
by minniblack
Summary: Sirius Black gets what Sirius Black wants,not this time. He has to fight for what he wants...includes funny and embarassing moments. SBOC RLOC JPLE
1. no and yes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...If I did, book 7 would not have been about Harry going bloody camping...anywho..

* * *

Danielle Turner sighed. She flipped her blond hair that her mid back behind her. Her brow furrowed, drawing her eyebrows together, chocolate eyes dawning with frustration.  
"Sirius could you help me please" she complained to her new potions partner 

"I would rather stare at you though."

Sirius Black was annoying. He was hot though. 6'2, black curly hair that hit him shoulder length, a smile that melted anyone's heart, one of the head marauders, and keeper for the Gryffindor quittich team. Sirius Black was perfect. His family was evil but had loads of money, and he lived freely alongside his best friend and partner in crime, James Potter. Currently James was in a relationship with Lily Evans, one of Danielle's good friends. Hence the reason Sirius was here...A switch of partners...

"Sirius come on today is the first Hogsmeade trip of our last year and I don't want to spend it in detention."

"Do you have a _date_?" he smiled

"No.." she muttered "Kylie is going with Remus and that left me alone"

Danielle's best friend was Kylie Cohen. Remus Lupin was the object of her affection. Remus was also a marauder, but a good boy.

"Well you could always go with me?" he asked hopefully

"No." she said flatly

"Why?"

"Why...well Sirius lets think. You treat girls like shite, You use them for a shag or song. After two weeks which proved to be your longest relationship, you dump them leaving them miserable." Danielle glared

It wasn't that she hated Sirius because they were friends. Lately with their friends pairing up, she had time to get to know him past his ego that could barely fit into the castle, or his trouble making ways, which were becoming very attractive to her despite her objection to them. The truth is she had a thing for Sirius but didn't want to get hurt.

"Okay your loss." he smiled beginning to help

Sirius fancied Danielle quite a bit. He knew she wasn't his ordinary girl. He would have to change, just like James did for Lily. She would be his first real relationship but the thing was she didn't want to date him. Sirius being well Sirius had to change that...

"Damn it.." Danielle muttered halfway through the class

"What?" Sirius asked from his nap

"My hair is getting in the way and I can't tie it up, will you do it for me?"

"Erm sure." Sirius sat up and stood behind her

"My ties are in my book bag."

Sirius looked in her book bag with caution; things could hurt him in there. He found her ties next to her fags and was amazed she smoked. He quit and decided she should too, so he took them.

"Got em." he smiled

"Great."

Momentarily putting the tie on his wrist, he softly bunched her hair and tied it softly. Letting her soft blond hair run through his fingers for as long as possible.

"Is that okay?" he asked

"Perfect thank you so much." she smiled

"Anytime." he winked

As Danielle finished the potion, and turned it in, they had fifteen minutes to spare." So Danielle do you want to rethink my offer?" Sirius asked

"It's Dani."

"Huh?"

"You can call me Dani it's what everyone I like calls me."

"Oh well then Dani..." he paused "Please?"

"Umm I guess-" she was cut off

A boy in seventh year Gryffindor came up to them. He was about 5'8 to Danielle's slender, almost too slender 5'6.

"Matt!" she smiled a the boy with curly dirty blond hair and shiny green eyes

"Hey Dani."

"What's up?"

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"Sure that would be great!"

"Okay meet you in the common room"

"Sounds perfect." Danielle smiled as he turned away

Sirius scowled the whole time. As Danielle turned back to him she was beaming, he scowled further

"Hope you have a good time." he spat as the bell rang and he stormed away from her

"Sirius wait!" Danielle called but he was gone

"You just _killed_ his pride.." James said looking meanly at her

"Look im sorry but Matt and I fancy him..." Danielle's voice trailed off and turned into a sigh.

"But Sirius fancies _you_." James looked slightly dissapointed in her as he looked to the doorway

"Sirius fancies anything with legs James." Danielle pointed out a little irritated

"Yes, but Sirius fancies you most of all!" James was growing annoyed

"Fancying someone and wanting to shag someone are completely different and Sirius just hasn't grasped that concept yet."

"You don't give him enough credit, if you just gave it a chanece you would see-" James was cut off by the subject of dispute himself

"You're not just another girl." Sirius spoke with his arms folded leaning against the dorr of the alomost empty classroom

"Right Sirius...talk is cheap. Coming from you, it dosen't mean a thing. _prove it_._" _Sending him a fierce glare, she started for the door.

"I WILL!" he shouted

Danielle laughed hollowly "You know what I have to get ready for my _date._" shoving him out of her way with her shoulder, he stepped back.

Sirius paused and just before she was out of sight he screamed "WELL FINE THEN!"

"Padfoot you should have stopped while you were ahead." James smiled taking Lily's hand and leading her away from a grumbling Sirius


	2. the date

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp if I did, things would be wayyyyy different

* * *

Sirius stalked off muttering to himself about Matt and murder. Danielle went into the common room after Potions. She took a shower and put on her dark skinny jeans with heels and a black halter top, curling her hair softly.

While Danielle was getting ready, Sirius was talking to Kylie

"Kylie what do I do she won't date me and she is going out with him!"

"Well Sirius" Kylie said wisely putting her book down, Remus snorted "You have to woo her."

"How?"

"Well you have to show her you care; firstly you can't date any other girl or flirt with any other girl. You know what just stay away from girls all together except Lily and I."

"NO way I can't just sit aside and watch her date while I'm single!"

"Then there is no winning her over."

"Forget it then." Sirius huffed as Matt entered the room and Lily went upstairs to get Danielle.

She looked casual, but Sirius was practically drooling. "Hey Padfoot, get a bucket." James smiled

Everyone looked at him as he snapped his jaw shut and looked away. Matt grinned, kissing her on the cheek" You look cute."

"Thank you." she blushed

"Cute that's it, she looks bloody amazing." he muttered to Kylie. As soon as they left followed by James and Lily Sirius spoke" I want her."

"Then do what you think is necessary but your on your own tonight, for I have a sexy date." Kylie smirked as Remus blushed awkwardly

"Im all alone this is crap!" Sirius exclaimed with people looking at him "What go about your ruddy business!"

Sirius ran up to his dormitory and threw on a sweatshirt and James' invisibility cloak. Following the couples out of the castle he walked behind Danielle and Matt.

"So I kind of wanted to ask you out for a long time." Matt admitted

"Well im glad you did because I kind of have liked you for the longest time."

Matt took her hand and Sirius' jaw clenched.

"So where are we going?" Danielle asked

"Umm I dunno I thought we could walk around and talk for a while and see where the day leads us."

"Sounds great." Danielle flirted

Sirius was getting really angry under the cloak. He watched them hold hands and her laugh at his jokes as he whispered them in her ear. He followed them into every store including Honeydukes. When they went inside the Three Broomsticks, it was crowded, but he squeezed through, creeping a few third years out.

"Hey lets sit here." Matt suggested a table in the back, very secluded

Sirius watched as they laughed and she drank butterbeer smiling at Matt as if he meant nothing to her. When Matt leaned in and kissed her, he took a step forward, but was held off by Kylie uncovering him.


	3. getting caught

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...

* * *

"You know" Kylie smirked, her brown hair slightly in her eye "Eavesdropping is very rude."

"Kylie this isn't what it looks like." Sirius said quickly

"It looks like you are spying on Dani and her date."

"Well then it's exactly what it looks like." Sirius grinned

Remus came to Kylie with two butter beers in hand. "Oh padfoot, this is a nice surprise…spying are we…very Bond of you."

"Who?" Sirius gave a look of confusion but dodged under the cloak as soon as he saw Danielle headed toward him.

"Kylie was Sirius just here?" she turned her head and raised an eyebrow.

"No." Remus covered casually "He is at Hogwarts I think."

"Oh…could have sworn I saw him." she shook her head and turned again to Kylie "Matt is so amazing!" she squealed

"Yes he seems nice." Kylies smile faltered, because an invisible Sirius was poking her.

"Ky you okay?" Danielle asked her best friend

"Yes im fine WOULD YOU STOP!" she suddenly shouted

"Um right, Remus get her something please." Danielle gave a slightly scared look and turned away.

"Lets go you two." Remus muttered and walked out quickly due to staring students.

"What were you thinking?!" Kylie beat Sirius with a black fuzzy purse Danielle lent her

"OW you bloody mental patient! I was thinking I hate that Matt person."

"Well at least HE doesn't poke me!" Kylie resumed beating him until Remus stopped her.

"Kylie enough…Sirius go back to the castle." nobody moved "NOW!" Remus never yelled so they did as he asked.

Sirius headed back to the school cloak still over him, hating Kylie and happiness and the bloody cold.

That night, when they all returned faces pink with happiness, Sirius scowled further.

"So how was your date?" he asked James after Lily had gone to bed

"Mate I was brilliant…Lily is amazing in every-"

Sirius cut him off "Yes yes you are in lust James did you see Dani?"

"No Sirius you have become paranoid get some rest mate." with that he went to bed

"Grrrr..." Sirius mumbled

"Talking to yourself is the first step of insanity." Danielle sat next to him on the couch

He grinned broadly "Well I do my best."

"As long as you do something/" she poked him

"Hey!" he poked her back, causing her to laugh

"Im sorry we fought today." she smiled putting her arms out for a hug

"Me too." he hugged her tightly, but they fell over he landing on top of her.

The fire lit common room, as their faces grew closer until he filled in the space between them. It was like his world had come alive. For several heartbeats he kissed her and she kissed him back until she broke it off.

"I-I can't do this Sirius." with that she pushed him up and ran up the stairs to her dormitory.


	4. I know!

I know it's been forever and seven days since I updated!

I need ideas, so reviews, comments anything really would be appreciated!!!

new chapter this week I promise!

much love

-Barbee


End file.
